The present disclosure relates to methods and devices that permit stabilization of the bony elements of the skeleton. The devices permit adjustment and maintenance of the spatial relationship(s) between neighboring bones. Depending on the specifics of the design, the motion between skeletal segments can be immobilized completely or preserved.
Surgical reconstructions of the bony skeleton are common procedures in current medical practice. Regardless of the anatomical region or the specifics of the reconstructive procedure, many surgeons employ an implantable device that can adjust, align and maintain the spatial relationship(s) between adjacent bones.
Whether from degenerative disease, traumatic disruption, infection or neoplastic invasion, alteration in the anatomical relationships between the spinal vertebrae can cause significant pain, deformity and disability. Spinal disease is a major health problem in the industrialized world and the surgical treatment of spinal pathology is an evolving discipline. The current surgical treatment of abnormal vertebral motion is the complete immobilization and bony fusion of the involved spinal segment. An extensive array of surgical techniques and implantable devices has been formulated to accomplish this goal. More recently, alternative techniques have been developed to correct the abnormal vertebral motion and preserve spinal mobility.
Symptomatic degeneration of the lumbar spine occurs most commonly at the L4/L5 and L5/S1 levels. Fusion of one or both of these segments has emerged as a common surgical procedure. Currently, these vertebral bodies can be fused using an anterior, lateral or posterior approach and each has particular advantages and draw backs. Frequently, circumferential fusion of the unstable level with fixation of both the anterior and posterior aspect of the spine is desired. This requires that patients undergo a combination of the aforementioned approaches. The anterior or lateral approaches are used to insert the bone graft into the disc space between the adjacent vertebrae while the posterior approach is used to place bone screws or similar fasteners that are used to immobilize the vertebral bodies.
Currently, circumferential fusion requires a combination of approaches and multiple surgical incisions. A minimally invasive procedure that can provide circumferential access to the lower lumbar spine is clearly needed.